elenaofavalorfandomcom-20200214-history
Shapeshifters
"Shapeshifters" is the thirty-third episode of the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. It premiered on March 10, 2018, and is the eighth episode in the second season. Plot With the knowledge of Shuriki having returned, along with her alliance with the Delgados and Fiero's revival and allying with her as well having become publicly known, Avalor is on edge. At Avalor Palace, Gabe has the Royal Guards tailing Elena everywhere to protect her from Shuriki, to her annoyance. They’re even guarding her when she’s safely inside the palace. Elena arrives late for a meeting of the Grand Council of Avalor. Elena's cousin and grandparents ask Elena if it's true that Shuriki has returned and that Fiero and the Delgados are working for her. Elena confirms that it's all true and insists on going after Shuriki. Esteban and Francisco are against this and insist that she let the Royal Guard and the Jaquins handle this. When the matter is put to a vote, the Grand Council votes that Elena is to be confined to the Palace until Shuriki is found. Outside, Migs, Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella fly up to tell Elena about Luna's Birthday celebration. Elena tells them she can't go as she's confined to the Palace to which the cubs invent a Secret Guardian Salute for her. In Mateo's Workshop, Elena asks Mateo what Fiero stole from the Codex Maru to which he tells her he just stole some seemingly blank pages. Mateo also informs Elena he made a Shapeshifting Potion that turns anyone it's poured on into a Jaquin, which he demonstrates on himself. Upon assuming her own Jaquin form, Elena decides to sneak out in it. Gabe enters and is completely fooled by it until Mateo turns her back. Elena tells him she wants to go to Luna's Party in it and invites him to come with her and Mateo, to which Gabe reluctantly says yes. After assuming their Jaquin forms, the trio set out for the Mooncliff Mountains. On the way, they run into Cruz, the future Chief of Avalor's Jaquin Clan. The trio introduces themselves as Francisco, Luisa, and Esteban and goes with Cruz to Luna's Party. When they arrive, Gabe starts playing Skyball with the Clan. Elena flies up to ask Chief Zephyr if she can join the search for Shuriki, but he tells her it for the Scouts only. Zephyr then flies up to Cruz and tells him to come with him. The pair take off into the jungle with Elena and Mateo following. The pair arrive at a secret hideaway, Commander's Rock, that Alacazar made before he left Avalor. Disappointed, Elena heads back to the party. Inside, Zephyr tells Cruz that he picked him because he saw awesome potential in him, but he has since proven a disappointment, so Zephyr rescinds naming him his successor to the Avalor Jaquin Clan. Angered, Cruz traps Zephyr inside Commander's Rock. Back at the party, it's time for Luna to receive her gifts. Everyone wonders where Chief Zephyr is as he's always the first to give gifts. When Cruz gets back, Elena asks him where Zephyr is. To cover himself, Cruz lies and tells everyone that Chief Zephyr is missing and Elena, Mateo, and Gabe are responsible. The Clan believes this as they know Cruz and don't recognize the trio. Elena tries to tell them who they really are, but the Clan doesn't believe them and locks them up as a smug Cruz watches. In the hole, Gabe finds out that Elena really wanted to leave the Palace to find Shuriki, to his fury. Elena tells Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella who they are. The cubs don't believe them like the adult Jaquins did until Elena does their Secret Guardian Salute. Realizing that they're telling the truth, the cubs let them out. The Clan pursues the trio to the hideaway, where the trio lets Zephyr out. Zephyr, furious, reveals that Cruz is a traitor, and after Elena manages to knock him out of the sky, Zephyr pins him down, and the Clan apprehends Cruz and locks him up. Cruz states they can't keep him locked up forever, especially after his sister finds out. Zephyr thanks Elena, but tells her to leave Jaquin Clan matters to real Jaquins. Back at the Palace, Gabe is furious that Elena lied to him and disobeyed the Grand Council, but lets her off with a warning; he threatens to tell the Council if she disobeys again. The trio also learns, thanks to the Scepter of Light, that the seemingly blank pages Fiero stole actually contain information on the Scepter of Night that Alacazar concealed to ensure it did not fall into the wrong hands. They realize that Shuriki is after it, and prepare to go after her to stop her once they decipher the riddles Alacazar provided that lead to the 3 pieces of the Scepter of Night. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Mario Lopez as Cruz *Christian Lanz as Chancellor Esteban *Gia Lopez as Estrella *Maximus Riegel as Zoom *Desmond Gerber as Mingo *Chris Parnell as Migs *Yvette Nicole Brown as Luna *Jess Harnell as Chief Zephyr *Jorge Diaz as Gabe *Carlos Alazraoul as Skylar *Jillian Rose Reed as Naomi Turner *Joseph Haro as Mateo *Emiliano Diez as Francisco *Julia Vera as Luisa Song *The Right Thing To Do Category:Episodes Category:Season 2